Attachments
Attachments are items that you can add on to your weapons in Battle Royale Mode. There are four different slots for Attachments. The Scope Slot, the Mag Slot, the Grip Slot and the Accessory Slot. Scopes There are four types of Scopes that you can equip to your gun. The 2x Scope, the 4x Scope, the 6x Scope and the 8x Scope which is also known as the Sniper Scope The Scope 2x can be equipped on the AK, AR, SCAR, SMG, Tactical Shotgun, Revolver, Pistol, Crossbow, Hunting Rifle, Sniper Rifle and .50 Cal Sniper. The Scope 4x can be equipped on the AK, AR, SCAR, SMG, Tactical Shotgun, Revolver, Crossbow, Hunting Rifle, Sniper Rifle and .50 Cal Sniper. The Scope 6x can be equipped on the AK, AR, SCAR, Revolver, Crossbow, Hunting Rifle, Sniper Rifle and .50 Cal Sniper. The Sniper Scope or Scope 8x can be equipped on the Crossbow, Sniper Rifle and .50 Cal Sniper Mags There are four different Magazines or "Mags" that can be added on. Three of them increase your gun's bullet capacity, and one decreases the time it takes to reload. The 40 Mag increases the bullet capacity to 40 bullets. It can be equipped on the AK, the AR, the SCAR, the SMG, and the VSS. Though equipping it the SCAR is redundant as the SCAR already has a clip size of 40 bullets. The 50 Round and 100 Round can only be equipped onto the SMG (only 50 round), AK, the AR, and the SCAR. 100 Rounds are very rare and have a chance to drop from supply drops. The Fast Load Magazine reduces the reload time of the weapon and can be equipped on the AK, the AR, the SCAR, the Hunting Rifle, the Sniper Rifle, the .50 Cal Sniper, the SMG, the Pistol, the Revolver and the VSS. Grips There are only two things that can be put in the Grip Slot. Both of them only serve the purpose of reducing recoil, the Grip and the Stock. The Grip can be equipped on the AK, the AR, the SCAR, the Hunting Rifle, the SMG, Tactical Shotgun and the VSS. Whereas the Stock can be put in the AR, the Hunting Rifle, the Sniper Rifle and the .50 Cal Sniper. It is especially useful on the .50 Cal due to its heavy recoil when a scope is equipped. Accessories The four different items that go in the Accessory Slot are, the Silencer, which decreases muzzle flash and the sound of your shots, the Flash Reducer, which reduces muzzle flash, the Laser, which adds a laser to your red dot to where your gun is pointing at, and the Compensator, which reduces weapon recoil. The Silencer is the rarest of the three and can drop from Supply Drops, it can also be found as ground loot. The Flash Reducer is very common as well as the Laser. The Silencer can be equipped onto the AK, the AR, the SCAR, the Hunting Rifle, the Sniper Rifle, the .50 Cal Sniper, the SMG, Tactical Shotgun, the Pistol, and the Revolver. The Flash Reducer can be equipped to the AK, the AR, the SCAR, the Hunting Rifle, the Sniper Rifle, the .50 Cal Sniper, the SMG, and the Pistol. The Laser can be used on the AK, the AR, the SCAR, the SMG, and the Pistol. The Compensator can be used on the AK, the AR, the SCAR, the SMG, the Hunting Rifle, the Sniper Rifle, and the .50 Cal Sniper. Category:Miscellaneous